Demon Forever
by Kuroki-sama
Summary: The YYH gang sets out for Mount Nanashi while on a mission, though has to travel through a darkest forest in Makai, then through the most demon-filled cave in Makai. They may even need some help! Anyway, R&R!


Demon Forever, Friend Always  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this fic, not YYH or any of the characters in it, though I, as any YYH fanatic would, wish I did. Enjoy Hiei's kindness.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan were all sitting at a large and long table at Koenma's office, as Koenma floated above his chair in his toddler form. Today was regular: Koenma would talk about their new mission and only Kurama and Botan would actually listen to the whole thing, and everyone else would think about their own lives.  
After this I really need to run home and tell Keiko that I have to go again. She'll understand...I hope. I already got slapped today for saying her dress looked nice. I can't believe she thought I was joking... was what Yusuke was thinking about at the moment. It was true that Keiko had slapped him today at school. Yusuke had actually gone to school today, but Keiko had punished him anyway because he only went twice, maybe three times a week.  
I can't believe we have another mission. Can't we have some rest sometime? First we're in Japan, then we're in Makai, then we're at a tournament. You'd think we could have a break sometime! Oh well, I guess they're fun sometimes was what Kuwabara was thinking about. For once he hadn't been thinking about Yukina.  
Yukina better be alright. If that fool Kuwabara ever touches her, I will kick his a- was on Hiei's mind until Koenma finished and yelled at them to get moving.  
"You got it? Be there at that exact time, at that exact spot, on that exact ledge! Now get out. Ogre, my paperwork you were holding for me," said Koenma, now sitting down on his chair. The ogre nodded and went out of the room, bringing out a stack of papers in his hands, putting his head to the side to see where he was going. He put the papers down and Koenma looked to the others. "I said get out!"  
With that they all stood, heading out the door. Kuwabara was walking next to Yusuke, Hiei next to Kurama, and Botan behind them all.  
"So where are we going?" asked Yusuke to Kuwabara, figuring he might know. Yusuke wasn't thinking straight at the moment, so he figured he'd ask the closest person, which just happened to be someone who never listens unless it's a pretty girl crying for him.  
"I have no clue, thought you'd know," was Kuwabara's answer. It wasn't very surprising to the others. Kurama sighed and quickly answered the question.  
"We're going to Mount Nanashi, or in other words, Mount No Name. We'll have to travel through forests and caves to get there. We actually have to travel through Forest Hikigara, which is just outside Cave Hidetsugu. To reach Mount Nanashi, we must travel by foot." Kurama was the intelligent one, along with Hiei, though Hiei hadn't been listening. Even if he had been he wouldn't have answered.  
"Yes, it's still hard to believe you two don't ever listen to what the missions are. You should start to. One day it will only be you two and you won't know what to do," said Botan, rolling her eyes at Kuwabara and Yusuke and their non-listening habits. Hiei always figured out what the mission was before anyone was ever capable of telling that he wasn't listening, so no one ever really knew that he didn't. He simply nodded to Botan as Kurama did.  
Soon they were walking closer to Forest Hikigara, with each step cautious of what might happen here. Only Kurama and Hiei had been in this forest before, and they could handle it, but it even took them a little while to defeat their opponents here. Obviously this forest was in Makai, so all of their opponents were demons who grew up in this forest.  
To the demons who grew up in the forest, its either kill or get killed, so no demon here will give up unless they die themselves, so Hiei and Kurama were especially cautious because they knew this forest better than the others, but also knew how strong the demons in the forest were.  
They finally approached the forest, Botan jumping onto her oar. Kurama and Hiei, side by side as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara were, looked deep into the forest, knowing that they should be on their guard at all times.  
"I will be waiting for you back at Koenma-sama's office. Yusuke, do you have your communication mirror with you?" asked Botan, holding hers in her left hand, holding onto her oar with her right. Yusuke wasn't exactly paying attention to everything she had said, but heard the question. He put his hand in his left pocket, then his right in his right pocket. He smiled as he took out the mirror and nodded to her.  
"Yep," he answered, putting it back in his pocket. Botan nodded to him, surprised he still had it. He was responsible sometimes.  
"Good. If any of you need me, contact me with the communication mirror and I should answer. If not, try again some other time, but I should answer," said Botan with a kind of 'hopefully I do' look. She waved and flew off, everyone else turning to the forest. It was still light outside, but within the trees of the forest it looked as if it were sunset already.  
They walked into the forest, Hiei jumping into a tree and following them by jumping from one branch to another, only as a black flash to the others. Kurama's eyes looked around the forest, behind trees they passed, in front of trees they approached. His eyes were moving slowly then, until his eyes shot to behind them, meeting with demons eyes.  
Hiei jumped from the tree, examining the demon. He was blue, a little darker then the usual ogre that usually hung around Koenma a lot. He had large fangs and a large wooden mallet made out of the same wood as the trees around them all. Yusuke stepped up in front of the rest of them.  
"And who do we have here?" he said more then asked. The demon had his mallet resting on his shoulder as he calmly answered.  
"I am Ryoko, demon who grew up in this forest. You outsiders wouldn't understand why I have to kill you right now," said the ogre-type demon as he grew a smirk on his face. His eyes started to glow green and his smirk turned to a large smile and his fangs started to show from the demons glowing eyes.  
"Thanks for the nice welcome, I really appreciated it. Now, who is going to kill who?" said Yusuke, smirking as well as Hiei and Kurama watched to see what would happen next. They were focusing on his spirit energy's level, and it was low compared to them, but he might put up a nice fight.  
"How long do you think this one will last, Hiei? He seems stronger then some that we have faced ourselves, don't you think?" asked Kurama, Hiei nodding. He knew as well that they had not faced strong ones, though it did take some time to defeat even the weakest of ones.  
"I'm not sure, but if Yusuke needs help, we will help him. Until then, we will watch and focus on Ryoko's strategy." Hiei said, closing his eyes and focusing on Ryoko's spirit energy. Kuwabara was just watching until he stepped up next to Yusuke.  
"Yeah, two against one will be hard, won't it?" he asked the demon. Hiei sighed, as Kurama did the same.  
"Should we stop him?" asked Kurama to Hiei, thinking they should but knew now that since Kuwabara had stepped up, Ryoko was going to try and kill him anyhow.  
"Leave him be as well. I think the two of them can take on this one," said Hiei, opening his eyes and crossing his arms, looking at the three before him and Kurama. "But we will pitch in if needed next time."  
Kurama nodded as Ryoko decided to just get it on with.  
"One more won't be too hard," he said, disappearing, or so it seemed. He had really just started to blend in with his surroundings because of his dark blue skin. He appeared behind Kuwabara, kicking him in the back.  
"Ahhh!" said Kuwabara, turning around and trying to punch him, though he was now behind Yusuke. Kuwabara looked over to Yusuke, distracting him but not noticing it. "Yusuke, you've got to watch out for this guy. He can disappear."  
Yusuke simply nodded, looking around. He turned around and got punched in the face by Ryoko who had been hiding behind him since he had kicked Kuwabara. No one had sensed him, but Hiei had seen him because his 'eye' had been glowing. He was watching the fight this way because of the darkness around them.  
"He can conceal his energy and blend in with his surroundings. We may have to pitch in on this fight. I'm surprised there is such a strong demon already," said Kurama. Hiei was surprised as well, but as usual kept his feelings inside.  
"Yes, we may have to," said Hiei, thinking that they would have to finish him quick.  
As Kurama and Hiei discussed that, Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting hurt, badly in that matter. Every time Yusuke would turn around, he would get punched. Every time Kuwabara would get kicked he would turn around and try to punch or kick him, but he would be gone.  
"He is quick. We should start now," said Hiei, jumping into a tree, sitting on one of its many branches. He watched, ripping off his headband and his eye opened. He watched with all three of them, carefully watching Ryoko's moves and technique.  
Kurama nodded, watching him jump into the tree. He grabbed his rose from his hair. "Rose whip," he said quietly to himself. He jumped into a different branch, but in the same tree as Hiei.  
"What is his technique? It is too dark for me to see his movements, and he is too quick for me to get a lock on his spirit energy," said Kurama, Hiei looking over to him.  
"He goes from one to the other, doing the same things each time. Too bad Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't smart enough to notice. Bakas." With that he jumped out of the tree as a black flash, appearing behind Yusuke when Ryoko was kicking Kuwabara. Kurama laughed a little at Hiei's statement, watching how he had jumped behind Yusuke. He figured Ryoko was behind Kuwabara right now, so he stayed in the tree, letting Hiei attack first.  
Ryoko kicked Kuwabara, running to Yusuke again and thought Hiei was Yusuke. He saw the redness of his tow eyes, and then noticed the third. He had a confused expression and noticed he had been stalling. Hiei quickly punched him many times, Kurama jumping down and attacking him from behind, only it was more painful because he was using his rose whip.  
Finally Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and noticed Hiei and Kurama. They decided to try and help, so Yusuke tried to punch Ryoko. Hiei put out his arm, blocking him from punching Ryoko.  
"What? What was that for, Hiei? I could have knocked him out with that punch!" said Yusuke, taking back his hand in confusion.  
Hiei turned back around, his red eyes looking at Yusuke calmly, though he looked very serious, as normal. "That is why I stopped you. We need him for questioning, and we must do this questioning quick before other demons appear," he turned back around, nodding to Kurama. "Then you can knock him out."  
Kurama stopped whipping Ryoko and the thorns from his rose whip disappeared. He wrapped the whip around the demons neck to keep him there for questioning.  
"Now I'll only ask you once, maybe twice if needed," started Hiei, everyone surprised that he is giving the demon another chance if he doesn't answer the first time. "What is the easiest way to Cave Hidetsugu?" the demon widened his eyes as Hiei spoke the name of the cave.  
"The hatred cave that lies within the forests edge? I'I will tell you the easiest way there if you p-promise me that you won't through me in there to die," answered the demon, everyone widening their eyes at his description of the cave.  
"Fine, we promise. Now tell us," said Hiei, everyone once again surprised at Hiei's actions. He now promised something just to get directions. He had never been that far into the forest before, or he would have been able to lead them there.  
"Alright. Go straight into the forest. Soon you should reach a demon's house made of brick. His name is Koda, and if you pass his house alive, he will tell you the rest of the way. Many demons have not survived," he looks to Kuwabara. "And no humans have ever lived to even see Koda."  
Hiei nodded to Kurama and he released the whip, it turning back to a rose and he put it back into his hair. "Thank you for your cooperation, sir." Said Kurama, nodded politely to him. "Yet I am sorry that we must kill you now."  
Hiei looked to the ground, then looked back up to the demon who was now on his knees. He grabbed his mallet and swung it at Kurama, too fast for him to block. Hiei's eyes widened and he moved quickly and pushed Kurama out of the way, taking to blow himself. He got swung into one tree and went through it, the tree breaking in half as many other trees followed. After about, ten trees, Hiei finally hit one final one and fell to the ground, his back in pain.  
He lies on the ground, his fingers twitching every couple of seconds. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked in his direction in amazement that he would do that for Kurama. Kurama was watching in that direction as well. He looked down to the ground, then moved quickly behind Ryoko. He quickly took the mallet, then knocking Ryoko with it. Ryoko passed out, Kurama about to hit him again until he just dropped it on him. He ran over to Hiei as he started to heal his wounds from the bark and the mallet. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over as well, both in amazement still. Kurama wasn't too shocked at Hiei's action.  
"Thank you," Kurama said softly to him before Hiei passed out.  
"Why would it hurt Hiei so badly if it was just a mallet?" asked Yusuke, Kurama looking at him, his arms in Hiei's direction as he healed him.  
"Well, that mallet was especially for killing. Luckily Hiei is strong enough to withstand such a blow. I probably would not have been, so Hiei just saved my life," Kurama answered.  
"Wow," was all Yusuke could really say at the moment. Hiei had never risked his life for anyone before, but now he had.  
Hiei had been listening this whole time. He wasn't really passed out, just mostly passed out. He was gaining strength as Kurama healed him, so he was able to move, just not as quickly as normal. Yusuke may have not noticed it and neither did Kuwabara or Kurama, but something was behind Yusuke, and only Hiei noticed it. He would have told him, but he had been trying to figure out what it was. In almost three seconds it happened.  
All everyone heard was a loud thump. All they needed to see was someone getting hurt. All they needed to know was that they were absolutely astonished at what had just happened, and how it happened, no one knew exactly.  
  
lala hope you liked and hope you read next chapter which I should post sometime within the next week or so! - and review, even if you didn't like it, you can tell me something to improve on! Thanks for reading everyone who read it! 


End file.
